sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Identity Guide (FULL Version)
(If there are any inconsistencies feel free to mention it to me. This is a bit old.) A shorter version can be found here http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Identity_Guide_%28Short_Version%29?venotify=created Identity information Identities are a species I made official in 2011, but the idea behind it began with the Archie Sonic Comics in the Iron Dominion Saga. A character called “Iron Nicole” entered the scene, and I decided to make a new villain based on that. Down the line I added more to it until it became a duel-personality entity villain. From there I had the character seemingly die, but one part of it crash-landing in a city of another story of mine, Lizzy Eventide: Everlasting (which was discontinued due to plot issues). I got the idea to take that character and see how it would fit in a roleplay. I wasn’t very experienced with roleplays back then of course, in fact I hadn’t made one myself, but I decided I would finally do it. So the roleplay simply called “V RP” was made. This roleplay had a hooded insane and creepy character named “Identity” crash-land in a city only to be found by a group of characters owned by the player. Based on the interactions, Identity would become a different person. One of the people who answered was a girl with the username “Kalthesphinx”. I enjoyed the characters she was using and decided I wanted to make a story out of it, and so we started to co-op making one. Unfortunately that was also discontinued but thankfully later restarted. Still though, that gave me more ideas. I began to think “What if there were more” and so I took the name of the character, Identity, and gave that name to the rest of the species. The character, Virus (the original Identity Evil-Iron-Nicole Villain) was brought back as the second half of the original identity, as a new villain. The character, Identity, that bonded with Kalthesphinxes characters, was named Rin. Over time I got more and more ideas about the species, even to the point of giving away Identity characters years ago. And now, three years total later, I have over twenty different Identity characters personalized, and entire stories that involve them. They are a large part of the community and known by many, which puts a large smile on my face. So this, is the guide of everything you need to know about Identities {SO FAR}. Let’s begin. ORIGIN On Mobius Prime Alpha there lived an entity known as “Virus” or as it was known currently “Virus Prime”. Virus Prime was an entity composed of two AI beings, the Iron-AI, and the Anti-AI (who would later be retitled the “ISIS-AI”). The fused person came into conflict one day with the current guardians of the dimension known as “The Seven Servers” or more appropriately, simply “The Servers”. Becoming engulfed in their energies during a reawakening of one of the servers, Virus Prime became fused with the current energy it had been using, Chaos Energy. However it was not until the entity came into conflict with a Fallen Server, inside the “Server Realm”, a dimension exclusive to Server-Cores, that they were awakened as the Server of Chaos Energy. This confused many of the other servers, as there was never a record of a Chaos Server, nor had Chaos Energy been known as a Server Element. Regardless, this caused the entity to become incredibly powerful, but even more unstable, as when it awakened as the server of chaos, it formed a new consciousness in the body, making it increasingly difficult to sustain a constant hive-mind with the three souls conflicting in moral status and intentions. Becoming increasingly desperate to keep control, Virus Prime went on a Chaos Energy scavenge, as the instability was interfering with its ability to feed off the pool of energy naturally. Eventually this led to finding a silver chaos emerald, which the entity hoped with refuse the three, or eliminate the third soul all together. Unfortunately this instead caused the instability to sky-rocket, leading to the three souls splitting apart. The third soul was only in infancy and understood only destruction at that moment. Owning the majority of power, the third soul began destroying all it could of Mobius Prime 7, but the two original souls were able to take hold of the third and the three ported away to an unknown dimension, where they fused once again… only to have such instability and incredible power implode, splitting and cloning the entity into millions of smaller beings. These would fly for years, decades, centuries even, constantly teleporting and rushing, until they either died out of energy, or landed. The majority of the new entities crash-landed on various dimensions, most of them being Mobiuses, where their stories began. They are now called Identities. NANITES Identity Nanites are composed of three elements 1. Core Energy: Soul-Energy that connects the consciousness of the Identity to each Nanite and is located at the center of each Nanite. 2. Metal Covering: The structure of the Nanites is an unnamed metal rumored to have been created during the birth of the identities. It is extremely durable and flexible. 3. Chaos Energy: The power of the Nanites, this keeps all the pieces together and acts as an Identity’s stamina. Identity Nanites are formed mainly through Chaos Energy. The consciousness of the Core controls the Chaos Energy, telling it to create more Nanites. The Chaos Energy then forms the metal through means of converting the energy into a solid form. The Core Energy required is ported from each Identity’s personal Core Pool, by the Chaos Energy and thus the Nanites are created. The rate of which the Nanites can be created is 40% based on the Identity’s durability, and 60% based on their psyche. Creating new Nanites has to be a conscious decision by the identity. Identities with average or low-level psyche will find it very difficult to do much else while reforming new identities, especially if in combat. If an Identity is able to concentrate on both, the process is much easier, but only for as long as the identity can remain multi-concentrated. The durability of the Nanites is also important as each nanite is incredibly small, being less than ¼ the size of a grain of sand, and if an identity is experienced enough they can both increase, and decrease, the size of their Nanites. Chaos Energy is always running through every Nanite in an Identity’s body, and more so in parts where multiple colors are located. That means the Nanites have to contain that energy or it will destroy the metallic shell, which in turn causes each overloaded Nanite to lose its connection to each core yolk, and thus losing consciousness to that Nanite. Nanite durability is increased based on the density of each metallic shell, as it is the only part able to actually improve. Just as a person will become more masculine by workout out, the Nanites created by the identity become stronger when exercising the amount of pressure the metal can take from both chaos energy and physical push. Every time a Nanite reaches its limit, the metal will end up shrinking and strengthening in some areas to act as a shield. If the pressure is not released soon after, it will die off, but if released at the right moment, the Nanite will permanently stay in its strengthened state. However that is just one Nanite. The only way to keep the improvement is to make sure at least 60% of all Nanites are exercised, or else they will be overwhelmed by previous-stage Nanites during the constant create and destroy process. This will continue until either type of Nanite becomes the conscious alpha, eliminating the loser completely. This process is completed through many different ways, but most Identities learn it naturally, sometimes without even realizing it. A few examples are the following. ~A large construct can cause the Nanites to stress themselves, especially at joint areas due to the weight having to be moved. ~Concentrated Chaos Energy surrounding Nanites, such as an energy sword, or energy-gun, can not only stress the Nanites emitting the energy, but to a slower extent the Nanites around the emitting Nanites. ~Nanites withstanding constant pressure from say a large weight pushing down on them, will constantly be breaking down and replenishing themselves with more metal. CONSTRUCTS Constructs are what the identity can morph itself into. There are four kinds of constructs. ~Shape Constructs {Nanite-based} ~Color Constructs ~Energy Constructs ~Manipulation Constructs Shape Constructs are the types that Identities normally make. These are based on the amount of consciousness the identity can have of where their Nanites are, as well as the weight able to be carried in some cases. Identities in their basic form can only make basic forms (fancy that). This is because they have to be able to feel and control how their parts will naturally move. {Identities in their origin state are able to keep relatively complicated forms, movement and all, like hair waving, eyes, colors, etc. because during their Origin form they are initially at the peak of consciousness. Their minds are completely overloaded and will react to things in a very collect-and-copy way. However once they are reverted to regular, they only retain their initial form as a subconscious construct which each Identity will revert to without training.} When an identity makes a construct it isn’t going to have to the color of the other Nanites that have different colors. It will have the basic dark grey, unless the Identity is experienced enough to change that. How detailed the construct is can either be a completely non-issue, or incredibly difficult. If the identity is simply making a shape that is connected in every part some way or another, they can have it as complex as they want without any issue. It will take a lot of time depending on how complex it is, but as long as the construct isn’t manipulated further, the identity can keep it and move it as long as it is connected to a part of the Identity able to make motions. This is even possible for coloring the construct. However as soon as separate parts are created, or the shape of the construct is changed, or energy-pores are attempted, it becomes incredibly difficult for an identity with only base-level experience. You see, when you have a club, it is only a club. If you decorate the club, with spikes or diamonds, it is still an intimate object and you can still swing it with your hands, mouth, or otherwise. But when you have a gun, instead of just pulling the gun around, you have to control the gun. You have to pull the trigger, reload it, cock it, (not in that order) and etc. It becomes a much more difficult process. Now before we go in to how that is improved, let’s quickly go over how other constructs work. COLOR CONSTRUCTS are basically just parts of the identity that are different colors. The metal-color is changed by the Chaos Energy by breaking down specific elements and replacing them with a different pigment, combined with heating the Nanites. ENERGY CONSTRUCTS are basically concentrated energy that allows a somewhat solid form. Shaping Chaos Energy is hard as when it exits an identity’s body, the control over the Chaos Energy is minimal. The process to changing this is basically either having Nanites with incredible density inside the energy to act as satellite-beacons to still control how the energy moves and shapes, or increasing the connection with the energy through increasing the range of the core consciousness. By doing this, the identity connects the core and chaos energies to the point where they act as the same thing, allowing control over all the energy. However this is a very difficult method, and requires incredible psyche leveling. Most identities however can make relatively easy energy constructs as long as the constructs are very close to the identity body. MANIPULATION CONTRUCTS happen when an identity becomes more connected to it “Pink-Chaos”, the Chaos-Energy Type that allows the thoughts of an identity to manipulate what the chaos energy creates. It is mostly subconscious but can be felt by identities always, and by concentrating on it, the identity can change what the energy makes. So instead of Nanites, you can make flowers. However this also requires the chaos energy to completely understand how to make the different elements and items, and that involves BLUE and RED Chaos Energy. The Blue energy absorbs the stamina, and with practice, the material, and the Red Chaos Energy allows the identity to copy the process. From there, focusing on the archived material, an identity can create anything. Without control however this can lead to the entire Identity becoming this material, and dying. All that would be left are millions of flowers. PSYCHE ARCHIVES When Identities create a brand-new construct, they have to remember everything about how that construct works. That means going through the entire process, which depending on how complex the construct is, especially if it is meant to have multiple parts like a gun, or move like hair, can take a very long time, and be incredibly difficult to control even after creation. That is where the archives come in. The Psyche Archive is a subconscious storage area every identity has, and they can access this by entering their core psyche. Here they can store construct-designs, and activate them whenever they want. A construct stored in the archive will from then on be a subconscious process, which not only makes the forming of the construct incredibly easy and fast, but also the movement and different parts, as well as its purpose, be it to shoot energy or stretch like a grappling hook. However based on the Psyche level of an identity, the archive will only be able to hold so many constructs at a time, and the more complex the construct is, the more room it takes up. When it comes to levelling up an Identity’s Psyche, it simply requires increasing memory and knowledge in general, like any person would. Identities form the constructs in their archives in order to keep them, and some can actually materialize a progress bar of how much psyche room they have to keep. EMOTIONS Identities are EXTREMELY emotional creatures in one way or another. They can be extremely dull, extremely angry, extremely happy, constantly flirtatious, etc. This is caused by a number of things. Offspring Identities will develop personalities normally unless greatly influence by their parent identity. However Origin Identities will be affected based on interaction most-likely. Identities have personalities defined by the emotional-spectrum specific to their species. ~Red is Anger ~Blue is Happiness ~Turquoise is Humor or gleefulness ~Grey is Dull, basically emotionless ~Yellow is Curiosity, or Mischievous ~Green is dark Mischievousness, or basically dark intentions ~Orange is Jealousy or possibly Ego ~Dark Blue is Sadness ~Purple is boredom, or disinterest ~White is Fear or Shyness Origin Identities will be in a constant state of emotion during their “birth”. Whatever emotion they feel the most will define their personality. However their moral state will not be affected, and over time their personality can change, though this is rare and takes time. The type of emotion the identity feels can be affected by its surroundings and interactions and the amount of time it takes for the identity to form a personality can be stretched. If kept in a large emotional state from either constant beauty, destruction, curiosity, etc. the identity will remain open to influence and be molded specifically by whatever or whoever they encounter. This affects their… RELATIONSHIPS Identities will most-likely ally themselves with whomever they meet first, this being more likely the sooner it happens. If an Identity does meet with another person they will almost always grow attached to them, sometimes to an obsessive degree. This can be broken depending on how the person treats the identity but it will not forget the person, be it through rage or sorrow or happiness. This does not have to be romance of course. Identities will feel connections to anyone. Over time however an Identity can mature to look past its obsessions and actually decide if they want to reject or accept the person they choose to be around. Relationships can also be very dangerous for Identities as if the Identity becomes too emotional negatively, their entire core will be centered on that feeling, and stop directing energy, causing the identity to die out. IDENTITY TYPES ORIGIN IDENTITIES are the first kind of Identity. If an Origin Identity crash-lands correctly, without dying in the process, it will eventually kill off enough energy to form conscious thought. At that moment its mind will still be in turmoil, and only remember a select few things. Over time the Identity will regain a specific percent of knowledge. Almost all Origin Identities are female as they are basically clones of the original three who were all female. However there are male Origin Identities out there. Most Origin-Identities will have basic knowledge, understanding English, Math, etc. basically most things the original entity knew. It will probably also remember a random amount of events from Virus Prime’s lifetime. OFFSPRING IDENTITIES are children of Identities, obviously. These can be born asexually or normally, though only can they be birthed from a female Identity. Upon birth, Offspring Identities are barely conscious and take at least a month regularly before being able to sustain a basic body. It takes normally three years until they are able to fully develop their Nanites, which allows them to control their Chaos Energy and morphing. Offspring Identities are naturally influenced by their parent’s mind until their psyche develops enough to block it. Parents of Offspring Identities can manually manipulate their children during this infancy state, allowing them to develop the Nanites sooner, and age them sooner if needed. An Identity that gives birth will lose their Core Element during the process and has a 45% chance of dying if their Core Element does not survive. When they give birth their personality splits, going into their child, causing their emotions to shut down for a short while. Identities that mate with a non-Identity can create a more natural birth by combining the… reproduction element, with their Nanites in a separated area. They can cut off their connection to the Nanites as the baby grows, but that would mean that the baby will have a lesser chance to sustain its energy and fusion of the DNA’s. If they keep the connection then they will have very little control over themselves. Hybrid pregnancies take about two months at the longest, and a week at the earliest. A new-born hybrid-Origin-Identity will most-likely have the natural form of the non-Identity’s species, but metallic areas of their body which will later manifest into Nanites powered by the hybrid’s lifeforce and Chaos Energy. Because of this, if the Nanites are shut down the body can still remain constructed and alive, but will exhaust faster. A male Identity mating with a female non-identity can reproduce normally, but will still have to keep the connection to the baby to keep it sustained. FURTHER REPRODUCTION INFORMATION Identities can reproduce with other identities, females can reproduce asexually, and identities can mate with non-identities. It’s based on emotional imprint. Identity intercourse or “sex” in a way is based in a lot of physical connection and emotional buildup. This causes a spasm of core energy from the Identity. This energy imprints on to the female Identity in a typical Identity-Identity or Identity-non-Identity intercourse (when the female is the Identity). If it is a male identity with a non-identity, the energy is imprinted upon the female non-identity, but this is not alone able to impregnate and requires the male identity to use his nanites as an injection to the eggs of the female, which he must have maintained until his nanites can mold with the eggs and begin pregnancy. This usually requires the baby to be immediately removed and placed in an artificial womb as it can be incredibly painful and even fatal for a non-identity mother to carry a typical identity child. The asexual pregnancy is rare and often occurs when a female identity undergoes an immense emotional strain, which can lead to a separate consciousness forming from that, and the core energy being diverted to the infant growing in the female identity’a core. This is almost always fatal to the parent and the child but there are times one or both survive by the time the baby finally detaches into its own body. This form of pregnancy is almost completely specific to Third-Mood female identities due to the emotional basis and strain that entering a third mood causes. Additionally, Identities can have children through any manipulated means such as manipulating biology in either parent or child, like developing organic wombs for female identities or other changes for a non-identity female, and of course males at times. Identity children are often born at pre-toddler mental states due to the intellectual imprints their parents leave on them: passing on a lot of basic knowledge and even memories at times. This varies from child to child. SUB-TYPES THREE-MOOD IDETNITIES are considered the most dangerous and powerful of any Identity. Nicknamed “Suicides”, a third-mood Identity can be either Offspring or Origin, though it is much more likely for it to be an Origin Identity than an Offspring. Three-Moods are born through their emotions. During formation, if the identity is under too much stress, it will become victim to the “Prime Madness”, the insanity that Virus Prime went through during its energy-crave. This causes the emotional state to be extremely fragile. If the Identity becomes too emotional, it will enter into this state, which has three phases. ~The first is the basic Identity form. ~The second is when the Identity begins to lose control of the current emotion. Its consciousness will still be weakly active, and its chaos-energy output increased, doubling, but it will not be in critical mode quite yet. The identity will still be able to revert from this form if they calm themselves from the state. However if they do not it leads to, ~the third phase, the third mood. At this state, the identity will not only triple the power output from its second-mood state, but it will become completely consumed by the emotion it feels at that moment. Its Nanites will most-likely be burned away completely unless strong enough to not overheat from the energy. This is extremely unlikely, and because of this, almost every Identity who goes through the third-phase dies the moment it begins reverting. The identity can live on, staying in their current emotion, (which can result in another type of identity) but it will be in a constant state of chaos energy, burning anything it touches. The amount of danger a Third-Mood will be in depends on the emotion though. I will list the most-likely to least likely and how dangerous the emotion is to the Identity. 1. Red-Rage: Constantly burning with power and using that power through anger will cause the identity to die out very quickly. This is the most deadly. 2. Orange-Ego: This can carry over into the red state of rage, and act the same. However this state can be deactivated sooner than a red-state if the ego is fed instead of attacked. 3. Yellow-Curiosity: This is only deadly because it can lead to the red-state. Alone it is extremely unlikely for an identity to become emotional enough in this state to even enter second-mood. However even while in second, or third mood, it can cross-over to red which leads to deadliness. 4. Turquoise-Glee: Becoming too happy is possible for an identity, and acts similar to laughing so hard you can’t breathe. It’s rare that this ends up with the Identity actually outputting energy offensively, defensively, or productively, but because of that, the energy is focused on the Identity, causing it to die out very quickly. 5. White-Fear: This causes the identity to die-out almost immediately. There is NO output energy whatsoever, nor is there spasms from something like laughing. It builds up and implodes. 6. DarkBlue-Sadness: Basically this is the same as fear only it happens slower. 7. Blue-Happiness: This actually causes multiple spasms of energy that blow up random parts of the identity, but while incredibly happy, the identity can still think relatively well even in third-mood state. However being in third-mood state makes it quite apparent that the identity will die soon after, causing the emotion to die out quickly, along with the identity. 8. Purple-Boredom: Having no interest causes stress to the identity until it simply dies out of emptiness. This is one of two Third-Mood types that actually doesn’t burn out its Nanites, but simply collapses. 9. Grey-Emotionless: Basically having no emotions causes imperfect stress and the Identity is unable to handle this, causing it to collapse. The only one that is not recorded is that of the Green, the dark intentions. That is because while a third-mood is in this state, they have full control. EMOTED IDENTITIES are Identities that can only experience, or express, one emotion regularly. These Identities have incredibly fragile emotional spectrums due to a damaged core, and because of how strong the core is, fixing it is as hard if not harder than harming it. These identifies are able to faintly feel other emotions (and in many cases unable to speak very much, or even morph, though they can regenerate), but only in extreme moments, and when they do, it becomes incredibly damaging to the psyche of the identity and can lead to death. Emoted Identities can also have short lifespans. Their minds are constantly trying to think fully but unable to, like a barrier holding them back. They cannot stop themselves from tearing at the barrier. It’s like having gas building up in your brain that you need to get out some way or another, but the only way to do that is to rip open your head. They die either way. This build up occurs based on how much interaction and varying emotion the identity feels. If a happy-emoted-identity constantly sees death it would cause the build up to sky-rocket very quickly, but if it is around happy people often, the build-up will be slower. Once an Emoted Identity breaks down from either the build-up or the barrier-breaking, it will only have a specific amount of time to stay alive. It loses its connection to Chaos Energy and lives off only on whatever energy is currently in its body. Attempting to power the identity will simply cause the Nanites to break down faster. During its draining-state, the identity will have control over all of its emotions again, as well as speak, but this process usually lasts a maximum of five minutes. After that, the identity dies off. ELDER IDENTITIES are the original three souls that spawned the Identities. Currently only two are actually known. ~The ISIS-ELDER, who named herself “Virus” ~and The IRON-ELDER, who named herself “Rin” The third is not currently identified though a male Origin Identity named “Kae” has claimed to be the third. Elder Identities are naturally more powerful and intelligent than most Identities due to their previous knowledge while being Virus Prime. They also have access to a specific form known as “FOURTH MOOD”. Elders being the only FOUR-MOOD IDENTITIES are able to enter their Server Form State, multiplying any current power by ten. Doing so while in a Third-Phase-State will increase the power even more so. While in this state, the identity radiates with pure Chaos Energy, and is at the peak of its mental and physical abilities. However it is not able to completely contain the energy, and instantly causes almost anything in a five-foot radius to disintegrate. The Elder Identity enters this state though fusing its core and chaos together fully, and consciously connecting to the Server-Realm Aura, which triggers the state. However exiting the state is EXTREMELY difficult, as the Nanites are destroyed in the process completely. Fortunately, a Fourth-Mood Elder can revert painlessly by regrowing Nanites to drain into, though this can only be done after the identity detaches from the Server Realm Aura and releases most of its energy, lest it overload the new Nanites. Elders are also able to pass on their position to another, willing or not. By connecting both the individual and the identity with the Server Realm Aura, the Identity can remove itself from the aura and thus it will all attach to the new soul. This does not completely eliminate the Fourth-Mood however for the previous Elder, but it is a One-Off. The previous Elder CAN enter the state once more due to energy reserves held for them, but they will not receive the benefits of reverting, and will die after it runs out of the energy. CONNECTIONS Identities have connections to each other that can be used offensively depending on each one. If two Identities connect, they can enter each other’s Nanites, and go through each other’s minds and memories. However they can also reprogram each other by influencing their will over the other’s core. This can be done permanently, in which case the loser dies and remains only as a knowledgeable husk, or the remains are kept hidden deep within the core. However this also allows Identities to transfer knowledge and experience. If one is stronger, they can program the other Identity’s Nanites to be stronger like their own, store constructs in the other’s Psyche Archives, etc. LEVELING As stated prior, Idenitites can level up. This can be done in three areas. ~Output: This is the amount of energy the identity can control/manipulate. Basically how far it can reach while using it, how large it can blast, and how in-tune with the energy itself the identity is. ~Density: As stated prior, this is how strong the Nanites are and how much the Identity can take. ~Psyche: The mental capacity of the identity, including how in control of its emotions it is, as well as how complex it can construct, control, and how much it can store. Each time an Identity increases in one of these areas it will also affect the others. If it increases mainly in Psyche, it will also increase in Output. If it increases in Density it will also increase in output. If it increases in Output it will also increase in density. There are many other things Identities can do over time. But I’ll stick to simply answering some typical questions. Can an Identity not be powered by Chaos Energy?: It can. An Identity can remove itself completely from its Chaos Energy pool, and replace the energy with another, but it requires another person to do this as it loses all energy the moment the chaos energy goes away. Are there limits to how powerful an Identity will become?: No, but there might as well be. Over time an Identity’s Psyche and Output will continue progressing, but it’s density will only do so slowly. This will continue until the Identity will regularly have to spend years with each Desnity-leveling, just to balance out the others. Are there any non-emotion or self-destructive weaknesses to Identities?: Phycic energy is very effective against Identities as it can distort the connection of the Nanites when used. Even strong Psyche Identities will usually resort to an energy shield to block the psychic attacks, as energy cannot pass through energy. What is the Chaos Energy used by Identities?: All Chaos Energy is from one dimensional pool, but it’s actually the chaos emeralds used by each dimension that are different. Most Identities gain their energy from pure Chaos, also known as Type-Green. Can Identities achieve super-forms from Chaos Emeralds: That depends on the Chaos Emerald, but as Green Emeralds are the ones that cause super-forms correctly, yes Identities can achieve non-Three-Mood Super Forms. Because of the chaos Emeralds’ programming, Identities can channel the energy from this and manipulate their own Nanites and bodies into even more powerful, and more stable, forms. This is not permanent of course as Chaos Emeralds will die out over time. The regular five-to-ten-minutes limit is president here. That’s all the information I have currently. If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. God Bless, Eat Pie and Prosper Category:Identities (Species) Category:Guides/Advice